1. Field of the Invention.
The subject invention relates to a toy animal having a tongue that moves in a manner resembling the licking motion of a real animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art is replete with toy animals having one or more parts that can move relative to other parts. Some such prior art toy animals include an actuator remote from the moving part and a plurality of gears and levers connecting the actuator to the moving part. Thus, forces generated at one location on the toy animal will generate movement at another location. In some prior art toys, the actuator is manually driven. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,334 is directed to a toy animal having a lower jaw that is movable relative to remaining portions of the animal. A lever in the toy is mounted to a peripheral location of an eccentric cam. A string extends from a rear portion of the toy animal and is connected to the cam. Thus, pulling forces on the string rotate the cam and move the lower jaw of the toy animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,759 shows a toy dog with wheels on a lower surface. The dog can be pulled or pushed along a horizontal surface. Gears are mounted to the wheels and extend to the tail and the tongue of the toy dog. The gears are disposed and dimensioned to generate a wagging of the tail and movement of the tongue as the toy dog rolls along a horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,033 shows a toy creature having a tongue that will project rapidly in response to pneumatic pressure generated by squeezing a portion of the toy creature remote from the tongue.
Some prior art toys include internally disposed motors connected to movable parts of the toy by a plurality of gears and levers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,464 shows an animated toy having an electric motor and a plurality of gears, levers and springs for generating movement of the head and movement of the tongue within the head. The motor is actuated by a switch located near the back of the toy. Thus, the patting of the toy dog's back will generate movement of the head and a linear projection of the tongue from the head for simulating a licking action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,877 shows a toy dog having a motor mounted in the head of the dog. The motor is connected to a plurality of gears, one of which is near the front of the dog's mouth. A tongue-like projection is mounted eccentrically on this forward most gear and projects through a slot in the dog's mouth. Rotation of the gear causes the tongue to alternately extend from and retract into the dog's mouth while simultaneously causing the tongue to pivot. Thus, the tongue will move in and out and pivot substantially simultaneously.
The prior art also has included a variety of toys having noise generating sources. Some prior art noise generators have been responsive to the rotational orientation of the toy. Others have been responsive to pressure at selected locations on the toy, while still others have included an electrically powered apparatus capable of playing at least one pre-recorded noise or expression.
The prior art toys have amused children for many years. However, it is desirable to provide a toy that more accurately reproduces the licking action of a pet animal. For example, an actual licking by a dog is considerably more complex than the mere linear in and out movement of a tongue or the mere up and down wagging of a tongue. Additionally, a licking by a dog is accompanied by other more complex facial movements, particularly in the area of the snout of the dog.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a toy capable of producing both a licking action and a noise, such as a barking noise for a dog.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a toy that will produce a realistic licking action and/or a noise in response to a squeezing or hugging of the toy.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide a toy that will produce a realistic licking action simultaneously with realistic facial movements of the toy.